


Under the Rain

by stevenAstarphase



Category: Kichiku Megane, Tiger & Bunny, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevenAstarphase/pseuds/stevenAstarphase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home drenched and cold from the rain, and Person B doing their best to get them warm and dry again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edgeworth x Gumshoe

**Author's Note:**

> I got sent a prompt and a few ships a while back. The drabbles are a little old and super short, but I still sorta like 'em.

Edgeworth’s office door slammed open, the bulky form of Gumshoe fitting through.

“Mr. Edgeworth, sir, I have that autopsy report you needed!”

“Ah, yes, thank you Gumsh-- good God, what happened to you?” Edgeworth cut himself off as he looked up from his desk.

Gumshoe was soaked. His button up shirt was clinging tightly to his muscular torso, not leaving much to the imagination. His short hair, usually stubbornly sticking up at an angle, was plastered against his forehead. 

“It’s raining!” Gumshoe replied, still beaming in spite of himself.

Edgeworth let out an aggravated sigh, “Yes. Yes, Gumshoe, I can see that.”

Standing, he held a hand out, silently requesting the autopsy report. 

Gumshoe shambled forth, leaving a wet trail on the floor. Edgeworth pressed his lips together in a firm frown, but said nothing as he took the folder from his subordinate.

“It’s still legible,” Edgeworth remarked, impressed.

“Huh?”

“Oh,” Edgeworth waved the remark away, “I just figured after the rain, it’d be soaked and useless.”

“Aw, well, I figur’d I’d better keep it safe, so I wrapped it up in my jacket,” Gumshoe replied with a smile.

Edgeworth couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth twitching up in the slightest of smiles. It was no surprise Gumshoe had gone the extra mile for Edgeworth’s sake, at the expense of his own comfort. It was one of the things Edgeworth loved about him, and yet felt guilty at the same time as he willfully indulged in Gumshoe’s soft-hearted generosity. 

After all, they were a bit more than just boss and subordinate at this point.

“I see,” Edgeworth finally replied, placing the file on his desk. “Thank you for that.”

Gumshoe saluted, “Not a problem, sir!”

Edgeworth hesitated for a moment as Gumshoe turned to leave. _I should reward him, and it’s been a while, so..._ “Gumshoe.” The large man turned at the sound of his name. “After work today, why don’t you allow me to treat you to dinner?”

Gumshoe perked up at this, “Y’mean like a date?”

Face flushed, Edgeworth replied, “Uh, yes.”

Gumshoe ducked his head in a little bowing motion, “I’d love to, sir! But, uh, well... It’s still pourin’ out and I don’t have an umbrella. Can’t show up to one of yer fancy restaurants lookin’ like this, right?” He chuckled.

“Hm,” Edgeworth folded his arms. “I suppose it can’t be helped. You may use mine.”

“But...what about you, sir?”

Avoiding eye contact, Edgeworth muttered, “It seems we have no choice, but to walk together very closely so that we’ll both fit... If that’s alright with you.”

Gumshoe’s face lit up with joy. Pumped with a sudden burst of vigor, Gumshoe saluted again, enthusiastically, “Yes _sir!”_

 


	2. Kotetsu x Yuri

Kotetsu sneezed loudly, huddled up on the doormat of his apartment.

“Yuuurii, hurry up!” he whined, absolutely drenched from the rain.

The second Kotetsu had stepped into the apartment looking like that, Yuri ordered him to stay by the door, running off to the bathroom in search of towels. 

“It’s my apartment, why are _you_ giving the orders?” Kotetsu grumbled.

“Because you’d never take care of the place if left to your own devices,” Yuri commented, finally returning with a stack of towels. “After three hours of cleaning, I expect you to _not_ filthy up the place the second you step back in.” 

Harsh words aside, Yuri draped a towel on Kotetsu’s head, gently rubbing to dry his hair. Kotetsu shuffled around, stepping out of his muddy shoes, pushing them aside.

“What happened to that umbrella you left with?” Yuri demanded, sliding the towel down to wrap around Kotetsu’s neck.

“Err...well...” Kotetsu looked embarrassed. “I ran into a woman with a stroller. And uh, they didn’t have one so I escorted them home?”

Yuri’s expression softened, _How very like you..._ “That doesn’t explain why you don’t have it.”

“The wind started gettin’ bad. So it sorta blew away,” his voice was sheepish, demeanor reminding Yuri somewhat of a dog with its tail between its legs.

Yuri sighed softly, fingers trailing down to Kotetsu’s sleeves. It was completely soaked through. His slender pale hands moved to undo Kotetsu’s vest and tie.

“Uh, Yuri? What’re you--?”

“I’m putting these in the dryer. Cover yourself up with the towels and then go take a hot shower.”

Kotetsu grinned a little at this. “Yeah, yeah.”

As he moved to Kotetsu’s shirt, Yuri felt a pair of ice cold lips pressing up against his temple. Strangely enough, he didn’t really mind.

 


	3. Mr. R x Midou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I interpret Mr. R as an incubus

Midou peered up at his lover’s face at the raindrop-stained glasses and strands of wet hair clinging to his face. Mr. R had a sort of serene smile on his face as Midou spoke up.

“How...did you even get here like this? Can you even see?” Midou plucked the glasses off Mr. R’s face, heading to the kitchen to get paper towels.

“If I could before, I certainly can’t now,” squinting, Mr. R removed his hat, fumbling around for the hat hook.

Midou laughed, wiping the water from the glasses as the other man slid off his coat. “You’ll thank me later.” Turning Mr. R’s face, fingertips beneath his chin, Midou gently slid the glasses back onto his face.

With a little smirk, Mr. R replied, “Thank you, Takanori~”

“Don’t get coy,” Midou grumbled, feeling embarrassed.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” Mr. R hung up his coat, that self-satisfied smirk still on his face.

Studying his lover’s gangly frame, Midou commented, “It’s not so bad under the coat. What’s that made out of, anyway?”

One gloved hand to his lips, Mr. R winked, “That’s a secret.”

Midou rolled his eyes, “Too bad the same can’t be said about your hair. Come on, let’s get you to the bathtub.”

Midou spent the next 20 minutes helping the other man wring the water out of his unnaturally long blonde braid.

“We’re really not getting anywhere, I’m getting the hair dryer,” Midou stood, turning to the cabinet.

Mr. R’s golden eyes drooped slightly as the soft heat of the hair dryer skimmed over his features. A quiet sigh parted his lips as he leaned back against the bathroom wall.

“Hey, don’t sleep in here,” Midou shook his shoulder.

Simpering, eyes still closed, Mr. R purred, “I can’t help it. I’m simply _so_ famished after an extensive work shift and an absolutely dreadful walk all the way here in the pouring rain. It truly is a struggle to keep my eyes open. Oh, I feel faint.” He opened one eye, leering up at his lover.

Midou pointed the blow dryer at the blonde’s face, making him sputter and shake his head, “You idiot. If you’re so damn hungry, then I guess you’ll just have to die here. Too much energy to walk to the bedroom, right?”

“Ah, such a tragic end to my story,” Mr. R mused. “If only an ever-merciful Prince Charming would bestow upon me true love’s kiss to revive me from my frozen state.”

“Jeez, you’re pathetic,” Midou couldn’t suppress a grin as he leaned over, pecking Mr. R on the lips. “And cold. C’mon, let me warm you up.”

 


End file.
